Jedna kropla twojej krwi to całe moje życie
by diversis
Summary: Z daleka to wyglądało na parę chwil, ale dla Deana to była wieczność. Jego wieczność. Tylko o niej potrafił w tamtej chwili myśleć i to ją chciał ratować. I tylko on wiedział, dlaczego tak warto ją ratować...


Na wstępie pragnę zaznaczyć, że tekst był pisany pod wpływem chwili i sprawdzany przeze mnie a niestety mistrzem interpunkcji nie jestem. Mam nadzieję, że te małe błędy nie będą przeszkadzać w czytaniu tekstu i że opowiadanie się wam spodoba ;)

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Kałuża krwi. Tyle tylko mogłem dostrzec w tej chwili. Nie chciałem patrzeć się na twarz, choć wiedziałem do kogo należy. Mogłem się tylko patrzeć w tą kałużę krwi. A co w niej było? Wszystko. Cała moja zakazana miłość, całe niedozwolone pożądanie. Co poradzę, że Sam nigdy nie był mi bratem? Dorastał z matką a ja z ojcem, a potem nagle połączyli nas i oczekiwali ,że będziemy sobie braćmi... I to ja musiałem go uczyć wszystkiego od nowa... Ojciec był zrozpaczony, że stracił matkę zanim zdołał ją odzyskać i to ja musiałem się nim zająć. Nie obchodziło go to, że ja również bolałem nad stratą matki. Wcale nie chciałem mieć brata. Były jednak pewne plusy. Podobało mi się, że to ja go uczyłem polowania, bo się mnie słuchał... no może nie na początku, ale gdy zobaczył pierwszego wampira i jak z zaskoczenia mu ucinam głowę zaczął się słuchać. Ani mi się śniło uspokajanie go po tym jak zobaczył turlającą się głowę tej kobiety. Musiał wiedzieć jak to jest poważna sprawa. Musiał wiedzieć, że jak się mnie nie będzie słuchał, zginie. Ojciec non stop wyjeżdżał, ale zostawiał nam, a właściwie mi łatwiejsze sprawy... To było gdy Sam miał 10 lat a ja 14. Gdy miał lat 11 zabierałem go na polowania na duchy. Trzeba przyznać, że radził sobie dobrze. Skrycie go podziwiałem, bo potrafił spalić kości , a następnego dnia iść i pocieszyć ofiarę wmawiając, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jako, że to ja go uczyłem, można by powiedzieć, że podziwiałem samego siebie... Ale ja nigdy nie uspokajałem ludzi, tylko mówiłem, że pozbyłem się ducha. Zawsze przecież mógł pojawić się nowy. Za to właśnie podziwiałem Sama... To jest, za to, że naprawdę wierzył, że wszystko już będzie dobrze. Tak było przez parę lat. Gdy Sam miał 16 lat przestawał w to powoli wierzyć, a ja nie wiedziałem jak to naprawić. Ale i tu znajdywałem plusy... w końcu zaczął chodzić ze mną na piwo i czerpać z tego radochę jak na łowcę przystało. Problem był z laskami. Nigdy się za nimi nie oglądał. Miał parę dziewczyn, ale to dlatego, że to one się oglądały za nim. W jego 17 urodziny zabrałem go do baru ze striptizem. Upił się i choć proponowałem, że mu zamówię laskę, podziękował. Wrócił do motelu rano bez koszulki, a jego przydługawe włosy były potargane jak nigdy. Można by pomyśleć, że dobrze się bawił, ale już u progu drzwi biło z jego psich oczu „przepraszam". Za co? Nie wiem, ale to ja powinienem wtedy przepraszać. Cały dzień na niego warczałem, jakby zrobił coś złego. Przecież sam chciałem mu zamówić laskę... Czemu nie pasowało mi że spał z kimś innym? Pamiętam że nie dotknąłem go ani razu tego dnia. Wieczorem nie mogłem usnąć, aż postanowiłem położyć się obok skulonego Sama. I usnąłem wsłuchany w bicie jego serca. Wtedy zrozumiałem, czemu byłem zły. Gdybym to ja mu załatwił laskę, wiedziałbym, że to tylko dziwka do której na pewno nic nie poczuje, a tak to... po prostu nie wiedziałem z kim był i z jakich pobudek i to mnie dobijało.

Sam nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że z nim spałem. A spałem z nim od tego pierwszego razu co noc. Nie mogłem od tamtej pory usnąć sam więc usypiałem z nim, ale zawsze czekałem aż on uśnie pierwszy, tak, by nie wiedział, kiedy wślizguję mu się do łóżka. Pewnego wieczoru Sam postanowił nie spać. Cały czas czytał książkę, a ja udawałem że coś opisuję na kartkach. Ojciec wtedy wyjechał na dłuższe polowanie.

- Nad czym tak myślisz? - Spytał Sam od tak, jakby pytał jaki kolor ma lampka stojąca obok mnie.

- Nad niczym... śpiący jestem i tyle – Nie miałem siły na bardziej oryginalną wymówkę

- To może idź spać? - Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniom. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego nie chcę iść spać.

- Mam z tym małe problemy... - Siedziałem i wpatrywałem się w niego starając się utrzymać wzrok na linii oczu.

- Nie zauważyłem – Mruknął i wrócił do czytania książki.

- Okay... Więc Samuelu Winchesterze... Czy pozwoliłbyś mi ze sobą spać tej nocy? W normalnym tego słowa znaczeniu... Po prostu twoja obecność jakoś... Nie wiem czemu... chodzi pewnie, że czyjakolwiek obecność działałaby tak na mnie, ale jesteś to ty iii...

- Wystarczy się obok położyć. - Obok niego było uszykowane miejsce idealnie dla mnie... Widziałem je, ale myślałem, że to przez przypadek. Poszedłem pod prysznic a później w samych bokserkach ułożyłem się pod kołdrą obok Sama. Czytał chwilę, a później zgasił lampkę i wsunął się cały pod kołdrę. Zapewne zupełnie przez przypadek ułożył się w pozycji, która idealnie pozwalała mi się do niego przytulić.

- Samuel...-Zacząłem, ale nie dał mi skończyć.

- Nie waż się kończyć – Mruknął sennie.

- Nie lubisz swojego imienia? - Spytałem się, lecz nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi.

- Samantho... czy byłoby to niestosowne gdybym się do ciebie przytulił?

- Zapewne tak, ale kogo to obchodzi? - I tak nam minęła pierwsza noc otwarcie razem. Następnego dnia upolowaliśmy wendigo, co prawda przypadkiem, bo obstawialiśmy, że kryje się gdzieś indziej, Jako, że udało nam się to tak szybko, mieliśmy 4/5 dni wolnego, bo mieliśmy tu, w tym właśnie mieście czekać na ojca. Pierwszy wolny dzień wykorzystaliśmy na odpoczynek... A przynajmniej ja. Gdy wstałem o 13 czekało na mnie wystudzone śniadanie ,a Sam siedział pod prysznicem. Pewnie znowu ćwiczył. Przy śniadaniu towarzyszył mi widok Sama w samym ręczniku robiącego kawę. Jak na 17 lat jest świetnie zbudowany... Cały jest świetny, nie wiem czemu. Dobrze, że nie jest moim bratem bo takie myśli były by niestosowne... oh no tak... Dobrze, że miałem wrażenie, że nie jest moim bratem. Sam zakładał bokserki gdy w plecy trafił go mój bekon. Prostuje się i chwyta resztki ciasta stojące na stoliku i rzuca trafiając mi w policzek.

- Ciastem?! - Wyrwało mi się z ust.

- Bekonem? - Trzeba przyznać, że było szkoda bekonu, bo Sam umie go dobrze robić... Jako, że mieliśmy sporo jedzenia w pokoju było czym rzucać, a gdy nie było czym rzucać o prostu siłowaliśmy się na podłodze. Gdy Sam mnie unieruchomił do tego stopnia że nie było mowy o wykonaniu jakiegokolwiek ruchu stwierdziłem, że wygrał. Próbowałbym wygrać, gdyby nie pewien problem. Problemem był Sam w samych bokserkach a właściwie to Sam w bokserkach na mnie zrodził problem.

Wziąłem lodowaty prysznic i poszedłem na miasto uzupełnić zapasy jedzenia. Gdy wróciłem mieszkanie było już wysprzątane, a Sam był już w ubraniu. No i był wieczór. Tej nocy Sam poszedł spać wcześniej, a ja uzupełniałem informacje o piekielnym gównie na laptopie Sama.

Poszedłem znowu pod prysznic po czym wtuliłem się w Sama w jego łóżku. Wciągnąłem woń wanilii, która od niego biła i spojrzałem na jego twarz. Miał otwarte oczy.

- Co jest? - Szepnąłem

- Czemu ze mną śpisz?

- Myślałem, że mogę... - Chciałem zabrać ręce, ale on mnie przytrzymał.

- Chodzi mi tylko o to... Czemu chciałeś ze mną spać.

- Będziesz się śmiał, ale po prostu nie mogłem usnąć i stwierdziłem, że skoro jesteśmy braćmi to twoja obecność...

- Nie jesteśmy braćmi. - Powiedział jakby mnie poprawiał, że mówi się „poszedłem" , a nie „poszłem". - To znaczy nie tak naprawdę... Nie wychowywaliśmy się razem i nie umiem cię traktować jako brata... Ty mnie tak traktujesz? - Ujął w parę słów to o czym ja się bałem myśleć...

- Nie jesteśmy braćmi, ale wiedziałem, że przy tobie będzie mi lepiej, jak bardzo ckliwie by to nie zabrzmiało...

- Skoro nie nie lubisz ckliwości, czemu mi po prostu nie powiesz o co chodzi?

- Bo mam wrażenie że to nieodpowiednie – Leżałem z zaplecionymi rękoma za głową, a on siedział podpierając się ręką i patrzył mi prosto w oczy.

- Czy to nie ty starałeś się mnie wciągnąć we wszystko co nieodpowiednie? - Uśmiechnął się melancholijnie.

- No właśnie... za dużo mam już na koncie. - Nie odezwał się ale słyszałem nieme „ To czas abym ja cię w coś wciągnął" … a może to tylko wyobraźnia? Nie ważne... Ważne, że wtedy się pochylił i mnie pocałował. Wcale nie nieśmiało, a czegoś takiego można by się spodziewać. Był pewien siebie. Nie musiał przekonywać mnie do rozchylenia ust, wiedział, że to zrobię. Wiedział, że nie będę miał żadnego „Ale" .

Po chwili siedziałem na nim okrakiem oplatając go, a on się podpierał rękoma i całowaliśmy się namiętnie. Tej nocy nie doszło do niczego takiego poza tym, że ocieraliśmy się o siebie oddychając ciężko i wodząc rękoma po swojej rozgrzanej skórze. Następny dzień minął nam spokojnie, a wieczorem Sam nie czekał aż położę się spać. Wparował mi do łazienki gdy wycierałem plecy i zaczął składać drobne pocałunki na karku. Ostatecznie to ja całowałem jego kark, a czasem przygryzałem masując jego penisa i rozkoszując się uczuciem bycia w nim.

Później Sam miał lat 19 zapragnął iść na Uniwerek... Nie mogłem mu zabronić, ale mogłem mówić, że tego nie chcę. I mówiłem. Znajdywałem coraz nowsze „rzeczy" na które można polować, żeby udowodnić Samowi, że jest potrzebny, ale on wiedział, że sobie poradzę sam. Ojciec już nic nie mówił. Był zły, ale coraz częściej wyjeżdżał i nie miał kiedy przekonywać Sama. I Sam w końcu wyjechał. Miał odłożoną kasę, a ja mu nawet dołożyłem. A później zniknął ojciec. Dopiero wtedy poczułem, że to odpowiedni pretekst, żeby ściągnąć tu Sama. I poznałem Jessicę. Nie, żebym ja nie miał lasek przez ten czas. Umawialiśmy się z Samem, że to co było ,musi być zapomniane. Że tak będzie lepiej. Jednak gdy tylko weszła do pokoju znowu ujrzałem w jego oczach to „przepraszam". Ale pojechał ze mną. I ona zginęła. Przez następny rok to w moich oczach kryło się „przepraszam", ale myślę, że odpowiednio to maskowałem. Gdybym do niego wtedy nie pojechał... Gdybym do niego wtedy nie pojechał Jessica zginęłaby kiedy indziej.

A po roku z groszem Sam przyszedł do mnie w nocy spać. Nie pytałem czemu. Gdy rano mnie pocałował wiedziałem, że jest w końcu lepiej. Znowu zaczął ze mną chodzić na piwo bo chciał, a nie bo go wyciągałem i znowu budził się z malinkami na szyi a ja z bałaganem w pościeli. Jednak coś się zmieniło... Nie było tak jak wcześniej, że czekał aż ja zadecyduję, że chcę więcej. Tym razem to on nagle pojawiał się nade mną coraz częściej. Ale czy to było wtedy ważne? Z czasem to się zmieniało... raz to ja byłem na górze raz on, czasem po prostu musiałem usnąć wtulony w niego, a czasem on musiał oprzeć swoją głowę na moim torsie. Bywało, że Sam chciał spać osobno, jak wtedy gdy się dowiedział, że ma w sobie krew demona. Gdy ojciec zniknął na dobre było nam ciężko. Ja chodziłem do barów i wracałem potargany a on wiedział czemu i upijał się. Gdy mi minęło on spotykał się z innymi. Ale jakoś znowu udało nam się być razem. Było to niestosowne, ale kto o tym wiedział? Nieliczni...

Wszystkie szczęśliwe i nieszczęśliwe chwile widziałem teraz we krwi Sama którego trzymałem w objęciach. Który miał wbity nóż w plecy. Wiedziałem, że znowu go spróbuję uratować. Położyłem go na starym materacu i poszedłem wywołać najgorszą dziwkę, jaką można było sobie wyobrazić. Zawarłem pakt. Sam znowu będzie mój. Nawet jeśli ja należę już to Lucyfera, przez najbliższy czas udowodnię Samowi, że jest i będzie mój.


End file.
